


I like you too

by panicatmydisco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatmydisco/pseuds/panicatmydisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John, dearest Watson.. Can't you see? I like you too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you too

It was the type of day where Sherlock could be found pacing in front of John's favorite chair, while John pretended to be listening. It wasn't that John didn't care, it was more of a problem where he could only concentrate on his friend's lips. Friend, he almost laughed, more like his crush. Sherlock though had no idea that these thoughts were running through John's head. 

"And the skull...Oh no. NO! John shut up!" Sherlock bellowed his icy eyes suddenly meeting John's warm ones. 

"Sherlock, I haven't said a thing." John responded his mouth almost frowning. Sherlock was often cold like this and sometimes it made John wonder if living here would only hurt him in the long run. 

"Exactly..." Sherlock stated. "Even your silence is loud."

John frowned and sipped his tea. Well if Sherlock's mouth wasn't so bloody distracting maybe they wouldn't have such a problem communicating. John had been pulling away slightly the last few weeks. He was sure Sherlock had noticed his silence. He was sure Sherlock had noticed when John had stopped trying to ask out women who didn't even like him. Sherlock noticed anything and everything. He was sure that Sherlock could even feel John laying awake at night. 

John had realized that he liked Sherlock last month, and the event had been quite embarrassing. John had been having a rather vivid nightmare and he was trembling in his bed. He was moaning for help and screamed bloody murder as his friend was shot. He was a mess all tangled in his sheets. Sherlock had come in and tried to wake him soothingly. John had not woken up so Sherlock hugged him tightly. Sherlock screamed in his ear, and that woke him. John started to tear up when he woke up and Sherlock didn't leave him. Instead Sherlock soothingly patted his hair. Sherlock told him it was alright. Then Sherlock spooned John until John fell back asleep. 

In the morning Sherlock had acted as if it was nothing. When John tried to mention it he was just shushed. So since then John had feeling for his friends. Maybe he did before, but being held by Sherlock Holmes does something to a man. Or maybe it just does something to John. 

"John are you listening?" Sherlock asked looking at him like he was high or under the influence.

John tried to not blush and nodded. "Sorry Sherlock..." 

Sherlock then ended up finishing the case he was so invested in. While Sherlock wrapped up his case, John had wandered into a nearby cafe. John knew that Sherlock would find him, so he didn't worry. He took a seat and ordered some tea. He was horribly thirsty and horribly tired. Sherlock had him running and endangering his life. He deserved a damn drink after a day like today. So he sat and sipped his tea. His mind was tangled like Sherlock's dark curls. He wondered if Sherlock had seen the fear in John's eyes when the killer had almost stabbed Sherlock. Surely he had seen the look that John had caste the man. John would fight for Sherlock until the end. John sighed softly and heard the seat next to him scraping along the floor as it was pulled back.

"Sherlock, you've found me." He murmured softly. 

"I don't know a Sherlock, but my name is Alex." A man said and John looked up to see a young police officer that had helped with the closing of the case. He had dark brown hair, and matching brown eyes. He was very attractive and John smiled slightly as the sight of his tousled hair.

"You did good today Alex." John stated to Alex who only smiled wider. Alex was looking at John, the way John wished Sherlock would look at him. His eyes full of adoration and not even a slice of judgement. 

"Do you always fight criminals like that?" Alex asked leaning closer to John. He was now inches away from John's face looking at him intensely. 

"Yes, it seems to be a habit of mine actually." John stated unsure if he was uncomfortable or turned on by the other man. He was sure it was both. Maybe if he pretended it was Sherlock..

"You seem to be a very, very brave man..Aren't you doctor?" Alex asked his lips brushing John's ear. It sent a shiver down his spine and he realized that maybe he liked men a little. Only a tad. He had pretended it was Sherlock and now he wanted to find out what it would feel like to touch...

"John Watson. I have been looking everywhere for you." Sherlock's angry voice had him pulling away and looking around with big vibrant eyes. "Come on John. You can make out with your stupid cop some other time!" Sherlock said his voice even and John wondered where that anger came from. 

John got up though and smiled apologetically at Alex. He then wrapped his scarf around his neck. He quickly dashed after Sherlock who was already leaving.

"Sherlock. Wait." John called as the man walked down the street. When Sherlock looked back at him he saw nothing but pain in his eyes. What was he so upset about?

Sherlock pulled John into an alley his eyes still full of sadness. "John you aren't gay.." Sherlock stated angrily. He had John pinned against the wall with his gaze.

"No I am not." John said nodding looking down ashamed. He wasn't. He was for Sherlock though. He wanted Sherlock so bad that he could easily pretend Alex was just as nice. Though he knew that wouldn't last. He needed one person and it was him. He needed Sherlock and his intense stares. He needed to be with him. The thought of moving out of their flat made him want to cry. 

"John I have so many assumptions, I have deduced the situation. Either you are having some sort of mental break down, or you are depressed.." Sherlock started pacing back and forth. His coat bellowing behind him.

"If you aren't gay, then what was that? You must like men somewhat? But you always deny us.." Sherlock stated. "Have I made you this way? Am I making you depressed? Am I making you feel like men are your last resort?" Sherlock said his voice getting more urgent. 

"Sherlock if you just looked a little closer you would see the problem.." John said his eyes almost tearing up.. Sherlock was bound to find out what John was.

"You have been sexually assaulted!" Sherlock stated clapping his hands. He grinned happily finally finding out what was wrong with his beloved friend. 

"Very close..." John muttered with a smirk. Sherlock had done much more than that. "Sherlock... I may like you." John stated softly. 

"Of course you like me! I am your roommate." Sherlock said running a hand through his curls his annoyance back. 

"You are so dumb.." John stated. He took a step closer to the pacing man. 

"No! I am not!" Sherlock said with a glare. He stopped when he looked into John's eyes and saw something he hadn't before. 

"You are, my dear Holmes." John stated stepping even closer so Sherlock's lovely aroma met him. He grabbed Sherlock's cheek. There was no going back now. He took a deep breath and lent up pressing his lips to the detective's soft ones. 

Sherlock stilled and John could feel his mind whirling to a stop. John pulled away and looked down. He now regretted what he had done. What if Sherlock never spoke to him again?

"So that is what has been bothering you..." Sherlock stated a huge smile on his face. "Well, if I would of known sooner I would of helped. Oh Stupid!" He smacked his head. "I should of known...that's why you have been acting so strangely." 

"What?" John asked baffled that he wasn't being hated on. 

"John, dearest Watson.. Can't you see? I like you too." Sherlock stated. He then pulled John into a bone numbing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I just did this for the heck of it.


End file.
